


Submit To You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Peter asked him, and Derek’s smile widened further as he nodded his head. “Get up.”The order was easy to follow, and Derek went happily. He stood tall, his shoulders back with his hands held together behind him. Peter eyed him from where he was still kneeling, his eyes slowly bleeding red until they were shining with power.





	Submit To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Submit To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536826) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> Happy Birthday!

“Alpha,” Derek whined, arching his neck back further, moaning loudly when Peter tangled his fingers into the hairs along Derek’s nape. 

“Good boy,” Peter said, and the words rumbled out of his chest on a growl. Derek shivered, tugging on the fabric of Peter’s shirt to try to get him closer. 

Derek moaned when Peter bit down again, and now that the bond was already in place he could focus on how it felt to have Peter’s teeth pressing into his skin. There was a sharp bite of fang, there and then gone again, and Derek moaned once more, pulling Peter in closer, wanting more, wanting everything. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Derek said again, breathless and desperate and needing more. Peter chuckled, the sound echoing in the empty loft and Derek pressed closer, raised himself onto his knees so he could grind into Peter’s belly. 

“Ah, ah,” Peter tsked, tightening his grip on Derek’s hair and using it to pull him bodily backwards. Derek groaned loudly, his hips uselessly thrusting into the empty air as his cock strained painfully against his jeans. “You want to be good for me, don’t you, pup?”

Derek nodded quickly, his head falling to the side, putting his neck on display for Peter. This was natural, submitting. The Alpha power was never supposed to his, and now that he could submit to  _ Peter _ , it finally felt like the desperate itch under his skin had settled. When Peter leaned forward to bite down again, something wild inside Derek’s chest loosened, a tension that he hadn’t been aware of easing, and he was able to breathe and breathe until his lungs were full.

His breath hitched when Peter licked up, though he didn’t tease at Derek’s chin again. Peter drove straight into a kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth hungrily and moaning himself, cupping Derek’s face with his free hand. The gentle press of Peter’s fingers against Derek’s jaw was a startling contrast to the tight grip he still had on Derek’s hair. He let himself get lost in what he was feeling, floating along as Peter led the kiss. 

It was easy, to do what Peter wanted him to, and he whined when Peter pulled away—a desperate noise in the back of his throat. Peter shushed him with a series of short, sweet kisses pressed to his mouth and jaw, before finally pressing a smooching kiss to Derek’s noise. He laughed, the action as familiar as it was heartwarming, and Derek grinned widely when Peter pulled back.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Peter asked him, and Derek’s smile widened further as he nodded his head. “Get up.”

The order was easy to follow, and Derek went happily. He stood tall, his shoulders back with his hands held together behind him. Peter eyed him from where he was still kneeling, his eyes slowly bleeding red until they were shining with power. Derek’s cock twitched, reminding him of his arousal, and his mouth dropped open as he breathed in their mixed scent. 

He waited quietly for further instruction, and for several long minutes Peter did nothing but stare at him. Derek didn’t move, fought down the urge to fidget, and kept his pose. He knew what Peter wanted from him, and he wasn’t going to disappoint. Finally Peter stood, trailing his fingers up Derek’s ankles, fingers tips drumming over his thighs and slipping under his shirt.

Peter pulled it up as he went, bunching the fabric under Derek’s chin and Derek dropped his head to hold it there. “Good boy,” Peter praised, his words washing over Derek and making his heart beat faster. 

Derek remained as still as possible as Peter danced his fingers over his skin, pressing into the line of his abs and dragging his thumbs upwards, rubbing over the mounds of muscle. He went further up, dragging each thumb in a heavy circle around Derek’s nipples. It pulled a breathless groan from Derek’s throat, but he managed to stay still, even when Peter pushed the blunt nail of his thumb against the hard nub. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Peter told him and Derek shuddered as the praise washed over him, rolling through his body.  

A smile pulled at his lips, and he couldn’t but preen, just a little, at the praise given to him by his Alpha, by his Peter. Peter stepped closer, and Derek watched as he lowered his head, holding his breath as Peter mouthed over his nipple. His eyes slipped closed when Peter began to suck, and he moaned loudly when Peter bit down. He kept his hands neatly tucked together behind him even as his entire body wanted to strain forward.

Heat began to build in his stomach. It had been so long, too long, since he had been with Peter, and longer still since he had been with someone like this. His erection hurt with how hard he was, constantly throbbing inside his jeans, flexing against his zipper, the sharp bite of metal not doing anything to turn him off. 

Derek let out a startled noise when Peter rubbed over his crotch, pushing his thumb against the head of Derek’s cock. His hips twitched forward before he could stop them, and he cried out when Peter bit into his nipple in punishment. He pulled his hips back, forcing himself into some semblance of the relaxed posture he had been holding before, as Peter licked over his nipple in apology. 

He made a noise, something distressed, and Peter shushed him. Derek met him eagerly for a kiss, sucking at Peter’s tongue when he could, letting Peter take the lead as he stayed still. Derek made a noise when Peter worked the button of his pants open, relief washing through him as the pressure against his cock eased. 

“Do you have lube?” Peter asked, and it took Derek a moment for the words to register. When they did, Derek let out a whine of disappointed, shaking his head as his lips pulled down into a frown. “That’s okay, darling. Instead of fucking your ass, I’ll just fuck your face.”

“Peter—” Derek tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t get anything out other than a weak noise of want. 

“That’s okay, pup. Shush, it’s alright,” Peter told him, taking Derek’s face into his hands and softly brushing his thumbs under the soft skin under his eyes. 

“Yes, yes Peter, please. Anything, just—just wanna make you feel good,” Derek gasped, and he went eagerly to his knees when Peter asked him.

He leaned forward, keeping his hands clasped behind his back as he nosed at the outline of Peter’s cock within his jeans. Peter smelt better down here, stronger, and Derek opened his mouth to breathe in more of his arousal. It was so good, being here with Peter, being on his  _ knees _ for Peter. 

Peter pressed his thumb against Derek’s bottom lip and he dropped his mouth open, sucking the finger in and swirling his tongue around it. Derek’s lips twitched into a smile around Peter’s thumb when he moaned, pushing down against Derek’s tongue. He wanted to get Peter’s pants open, to get to his cock, but he didn’t move his hands from where they were still folded behind him.

Finally Peter undid his pants, pushing them down his thighs. Derek wasted no time in ducking back in, mouthing over the head of Peter’s cock through the thin material of his briefs. Derek groaned, sucking the bitter tang of precome out of the material, nosing along the hard line of Peter’s dick. 

He managed to grab onto the band of Peter’s underwear with his teeth, pulling them down and over Peter’s cock, crossing his eyes to watch it as it sprung upwards. A bead of precome clung to Peter’s belly, and Derek left Peter’s underwear down under his balls to lean back up and lick over the head, digging his tongue into the slit of Peter’s cock.

Peter moaned above him, and Derek took Peter’s cock properly into his mouth. He sucked at the head as he flicked his tongue, pushing under Peter’s foreskin and suckling on the sensitive skin. Peter’s hips twitched forward and Derek grinned around his mouthful. 

He opened his mouth wider, relaxing his throat as he tilted his head back. Peter was standing tall and broad above him, fangs biting into his bottom lip as his eyes glowed red. It was intoxicating to watch, and Derek could feel Peter’s power glowing within his own chest, feel his uncle’s pleasure strumming along their bond. 

Moaning, he pushed his tongue up along the underside of Peter’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked at the head. Peter grabbed his head, smoothing Derek’s hair back before laying a hand along his nape. He whined when Peter thrust forward, Peter’s cock forcing its way into the back of his throat. Derek did his best to swallow around it, sucking in a deep breath once Peter had pulled back.

“You’re such a good boy, baby. Doing so good for me, making me feel  _ so _ good,” Peter said, and his voice was all growl. 

Derek redoubled his efforts, sucking as hard as he could, making sure to keep his tongue active. He breathed through his nose, focusing on nothing other than making Peter come with his mouth. Peter was still fucking his face, going deeper and deeper until Derek was gagging, saliva pooling faster than he was able to swallow. 

It was dripping down his chin and onto his chest, but Derek paid it no mind. Peter was tugging harder and harder on his hair, and the sharp bite of pain felt good, too good, and heat was pooling in his stomach, his balls growing tight and full.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Peter growled, doubling over and running his hands over Derek’s back, coming down his throat in warm, salty bursts. 

Derek moaned too, the taste and smell of Peter’s release, the echo of satisfaction he could feel in his chest, pushing him over the edge. He came in his pants, moaning and shuddering through his own orgasm. Peter pet his hair, pushing it back and combing it through with his fingers. Peter dropped to his knees, mumbling praise as he ran his hands down Derek’s arms. 

He twined their fingers together and pulled Derek’s hands between them, massaging his palms and wrists and up his arms. It was nice to be able to finally relax his shoulders, and he fell forward, resting his forehead against Peter’s shoulder as his breathing slowed down. 

“That was wonderful, pup,” Peter told him, and the praise washed over him warmly, making him push out his chest with pride. Peter chuckled but Derek didn’t mind, especially not when Peter licked the taste of himself out of Derek’s mouth. “Thank you, that was amazing.”

Derek nodded, not bothering to try to speak. He leaned forward until he was resting against Peter again, letting his Alpha hold him up as he floated through his afterglow, content in the knowledge that Peter would keep them safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and my [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
